Whipped
by SexyScottishDoc
Summary: Whether he wanted to admit it or not, he was whipped. House/Cameron


Title: Whipped

Series: House, MD

Pairing: House/Cameron

Rating: T+ (some cursing)

Disclaimer: I own nothing of House or anything related to it. I am just a poor author living out her fantasies vicariously.

Whether I acknowledged it or not, I am whipped. Cameron had me right where she wanted me. Hook, line, and sinker. Damn. How did I get to this point? That's right, I hired her three years ago. It was a lie when I told her I hired her for her looks. True, she's beautiful, but at the same time she had an impressive resume and CV. Since then I have been nothing but snarky and sarcastic to her. I didn't want her to see how much she affected me. She tried so hard to figure me out. I do the solving of the puzzles; I refuse to be the puzzle. Each time I thought I had her pegged; she would turn and do a complete 360. I absolutely refuse to give her up. I push her away so neither of us gets hurt, but when I see her with another I get this intense jealously building up inside me. She is not mine (not yet), but she cannot be with anyone else if I can help it. She once stated that she didn't miss me. That is indeed a lie. Cameron could never fool me. Now, to search her out and make her admit it.

Right now, I really hate her for making me walk all over this hospital to find her. She couldn't just be in the damned ER like she should've been. I stop for a quick rest and pop a couple vicodin. I'm half tempted to stop and ask a nurse, but then gossip would travel and my reputation as a hard ass would be ruined. Can't let that happen. No, Dr. Gregory House never was and never will be 'soft.' I continue my trek for Cameron and find her of all places in my office. I did a fricking u-turn around this hospital just to wind up where I started from! Damn that vile woman! Before I enter, I take a moment to just simply observe her. She is bent over checking my email. Heh, even just being in my office, she can't ignore that automatic routine of doing my email and signing off on files. I always thought she looked beautiful regardless of whether she was wearing her glasses or not. Her eyes still shine that vivid blue green and they draw me in to her. Her hair is loose for once, probably because it's the end of her shift. The golden waves cascade across her back and shoulder…it makes me want to just run my fingers through it. It looks so soft and inviting. Another thing I love about Cameron is that she always dressed conservatively. I may make snide comments about Cuddy and her barely there blouses, but I secretly loved how Cameron conserved herself. Once in a while though she would wear a low cut top and all day my eyes would be glued to her body. She has just the right amount of curves. She has very subtle curves because she's so thin. She does eat nothing but rabbit food, so she can manage her weight. I think she would be lovely if she were to gain more pounds.

In my dream dazed state, I do believe I start to hallucinate. Stray thoughts enter my mind and I can't stop them. I can see her as the mother of my children. I think what I ate for lunch is getting its revenge on me. Contrary to what other ass-hats think, and myself for that matter, I always wondered what it would be like to have children. I actually believe Wilson when he says that I'm not my father. He also said that Cameron would be good for me. I don't even know if she'll have me now since I purposely fucked things up before. I've hurt her time and time again; I won't blame her for not wanting me anymore. There's only one way to find out. I have to go in there and set things straight. I was ecstatic when she told me that she wasn't dating Chase anymore. Wombat never deserved her anyway. I am determined. I am not going to leave my office without Cameron by my side. I square my shoulders and open the door, striding confidently further in to the office, she turns her head at my approach.

"Where have you been?" she asked. "I think you were due to leave before now."

"Of course," I respond. "I've been tracking you down actually." I move closer to my desk as she rises out of my chair. "I need your answer to a question. More of a demand actually, and I'm not leaving until I get the right response." I can tell she is intrigued now. I can see the wheel turning in her head as she ponders what I have to ask her. Deep down I know she still loves and wants me, but that tiny doubt is there and nagging the hell out of me. I take a deep breath and gather my words. "I know I've been an ass towards you for the last few years. I know that I've underestimated you and provided nothing but snide remarks and lies. Truth is, I lied. I lied when you asked me if I felt something towards you. I do. It has taken me a while to realize that I need you. I love you. I need you with me by my side. I don't expect you to say yes to me. I've hurt you badly. I'm so sorry about doing that. Will you give me one more chance to prove myself?"

The silence is deafening. I'm afraid of her response. She is collecting her thoughts and processing all that I have confessed to her just a moment before. I tap my cane up and down as she thinks things through. I have to know at this moment whether I'll have her with me, of I have to go through the rest of my life miserable and alone. Finally, after what seems like forever, she opens her mouth to respond.

"A normal person would laugh at you right now. However, I'm not normal; I'm broken just like you House. I chastised myself for hanging on to the hope of a chance between you and me. I've been holding on for over three years. If what you just confessed is the absolute truth, then you already have me. But, if this is another lie to profit your scheme, then I'll make you sorry." She responded.

"This is not a lie, it is the absolute truth." I say. "It won't be all fairytales and roses, you know. I push people away; I hurt them unintentionally, and sometimes intentionally. I can't change, I don't respond well to chance actually."

"I don't want to change you House. I've never wanted to change you. You should know that I fell in love with you for who you are. What others find annoying qualities about you I actually adore. You always do what is right for patients and care when you say you don't. If you didn't care, then you wouldn't go through all you have with your patients. I love you for you, and never want to change that." She rambles out.

"Sooooo…that's a yes to giving the dating thing a try?" I ask just to make certain.

She laughs. "Of course, I'm here for everything. You can't get rid of me."

"I wouldn't ever want to get rid of you. Then I'll have no one to make my coffee just the way I like it." I say, leaning down to capture her lips with mine. The kiss is everything and more. She tastes so sweet, I devour her whole mouth. I am claiming her has mine. Now, she really is mine. No one can touch her, and if they try, I'll kick their asses. "Let's go home, to my place. I need you tonight, and forever."

"Sounds perfect, let's go." She replies shutting off the lights and makes her way out of the office.

I follow right behind her. I'm not going to mess this up again.

**A/N: Loved it? Hated it? Let me know! Click that tiny button and review!**


End file.
